


A Whisper of Silk

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing a gauntlet of enemies, Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo reluctantly fall prey to the lure of silk… Okay, maybe not so reluctantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whisper of Silk

**Author's Note:**

> The [Saiyuki Kink Meme IV](http://istumen.livejournal.com/4008.html) is still going strong – three more stories have posted within the last couple of days, and all of them look to be knock-outs. I can't wait to read them! Since not everyone is uncloaking, I urge you to track the meme so you don't miss any of the yummy, sexy goodness.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [hakkai/gojyo/sanzo](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/hakkai/gojyo/sanzo), [hot threesome goodness](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/hot%20threesome%20goodness), [nc-17](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/nc-17), [saiyuki](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/saiyuki), [saiyuki kink meme](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/saiyuki%20kink%20meme)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: "A Whisper of Silk", Saiyuki, Gojyo/Sanzo/Hakkai, NC-17**_  
**Title:** A Whisper of Silk  
**Author:** [](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/profile)[**samsarapine**](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Gojyo/Sanzo/Hakkai  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Boys dressing like girls; threesome sex  
**Summary:** Facing a gauntlet of enemies, Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo reluctantly fall prey to the lure of silk… Okay, maybe not so reluctantly.  
**Word Count:** About 5,000  
**Disclaimer:** Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai, Genjyo Sanzo and all associated characters from the Saiyuki universe are the property of Minekura Kazuya and those to whom she has licensed her creations. No copyright infringement is intended. The author is making no profit from this story.  
**Notes:** The [Saiyuki Kink Meme IV](http://istumen.livejournal.com/4008.html) is still going strong – three more stories have posted within the last couple of days, and all of them look to be knock-outs. I can't wait to read them! Since not everyone is uncloaking, I urge you to track the meme so you don't miss any of the yummy, sexy goodness.

Here's another of mine, for the prompt: 3-5-8 (any combo), cross-dressing, prompt of "If you wear that velvet dress..."

Happy Wednesday, everyone!

(P.S. Dearest requester, I'd love to know who you are. If you want to stay secret, maybe send me an email?)

Concrit very welcome.

A Whisper of Silk

 

Gojyo sat back to watch the standoff. His money was on the monk, but Goku had tenacity and Sanzo's short temper on his side, so it could be close.

"You're staying here."

"But, Sanzo--"

"The last time I took you clothes shopping I had to pay for seven shirts you ruined with your damned jam buns. _Expensive_ shirts. You're staying here."

Goku glared. "I need new clothes, too."

"Goku," Hakkai interjected smoothly, which meant that the standoff was about to be decided, since Hakkai usually got his way in these sorts of things, "I spoke with the innkeeper earlier, and he says there's a festival in town. Perhaps you'd enjoy going to that, instead."

"A festival?" Goku's face lit up.

Gojyo lit up, too. A festival. Plenty of beer, chicks... "I'll babysit the monkey," he volunteered. "Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"No, Gojyo, I need you and Sanzo to come shopping with me. Both of you need new boots. Jipuu can go with Goku. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Hakkai got his way, of course.

What they _hadn't_ planned for was to almost literally run into Kougaiji and Jien in the middle of the clothes shopping district.

 

*******

"Shit, I can't believe they're still out there."

"What do you suppose they're doing in a human town?"

"They've got limiters on. Damn. I don't know if I've ever seen Dokugakuji wearing 'em." Gojyo peered from his hiding place to get a better view of his brother's face. It was a bit unnerving. Without his birthmark and ears, Jien looked... well, sort of average. He'd always thought of his brother as being pretty good-looking. "They don't seem to be going anywhere. D'you think they saw us?"

"Che. If they saw us, this section of the town would be leveled by now."

"Ahahaha. I suppose we can just wait until they leave."

"I want to get back to the inn before Goku gets there and orders everything in the goddamn kitchen again."

"Well then, perhaps we should disguise ourselves in some fashion and slip past them."

"Disguise ourselves? How? There's only women's stuff here." Gojyo looked around.

Hakkai's quick reaction had saved the three of them from being spotted, but it had left them hiding in what appeared to be a high-end women's clothing store, while the two demons wandered around outside, frowning and seeming in no hurry to leave.

Gojyo jumped as a hand descended on his shoulder.

"If you want to try anything on, it's no problem. I keep a number of dresses in larger sizes. They're quite suitable for lovely slim builds such as yours."

Gojyo whirled. A man wearing a huge smile towered over him, his teeth gleaming brightly through his dense five o'clock shadow and candy red lipstick.

Gojyo blinked. "You're wearing a purple dress," he blurted.

The man's meaty thumb traced circles on Gojyo's shirt in a way-too-fucking-disturbing way. "Why yes, I am," he said. Gojyo stared down at the man's thumbnail. It had to be three inches long, perfectly manicured and painted with a shocking number of flowers and butterflies.

Hakkai threw Gojyo a reproachful look. "The color is lavender, not purple." He tilted his head and tapped his chin, looking back and forth between Gojyo and a rack of dresses. "Actually, a deep eggplant might work well with your coloring. If you wear that velvet dress..."

"No!" Gojyo met Sanzo's considering gaze. "Who are you looking at, you stinking monk?"

"He's absolutely correct," the huge man said, looking horrified. "Not the velvet! Even if he wanted it, I wouldn't allow him to walk out of the store in it. Velvet isn't at all appropriate for the daytime. You need linen or a light silk. Tea time, you know."

"Look, we just came in here to get awa-- er, avoid some friends we didn't want to see," Gojyo said, glancing out the window to see Jien and Kougaiji just outside the store, peering down the street.

The man glanced out the window. Gojyo could see the fucking wheels turning in the guy's head as he looked back at them. He groaned internally. When would he learn to keep his fucking mouth shut?

"Ah, I understand," the man said sympathetically. "But you see, I'm closing. If you're not here to buy, I'll have to ask you to leave."

Which is how not ten minutes later, Gojyo found himself looking at his reflection in the huge three-way mirror, wearing a deep eggplant-colored strapless tea dress, while the storeowner – who had introduced himself as Cheng – brushed the silk smooth over Gojyo's hips with firm swipes of his huge hands.

"The sweetheart neckline makes him look like he has bosoms," Cheng said to Hakkai and Sanzo. Hakkai nodded while Sanzo looked disgusted. Cheng adjusted the dress over Gojyo's chest, palming one of Gojyo's nipples in the process, the pervert. "I have a lovely hat that will hide his hair. So distinctive," he murmured, running his hands through it.

Gojyo shivered. Normally he'd have bashed the guy for touching his hair like that, but he was mesmerized by the way he looked in the mirror and the feel of the silk clinging to his skin, especially his legs, which Cheng had sprayed with something that smelled like serious chemical shit and then wiped off, leaving Gojyo's legs smooth and hairless.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Cheng exclaimed. He splayed his hand across Gojyo's burgeoning prick. "Mustn't let this show! It ruins the fall of the fabric!"

"Fuck!" Gojyo tried to squirm away. "Hands off the fucking merchandise, grandpa!"

Cheng ignored him, rubbing a bit before giving him a final pat. "I have just the thing. It pulls you down and tucks you nice and neat right between your legs. Voila! No bump!"

"Shit." Gojyo ran his hand through his hair. That bastard Cheng knew what he was doing, and the silk of his dress betrayed Gojyo's hidden treasures all too well, especially since he felt like he was on a slow simmer with the silk caressing his skin and his bare legs. "I don't see why the fucking priest gets to wear pants and I can't."

"I told you. Your legs are too long for off-the-rack," Cheng scolded. He beamed at Sanzo, who was dressed in a tailored short sleeve white silk tunic and deep blue silk pants, his feet clad in intricately embroidered silk flats. Platinum hair flowed past his shoulders, layered and tousled-looking like he just got out of bed, giving him a disgustingly sexy windblown look, especially since he was holding a goddamn cigarette between his deep red lips.

Damn. Gojyo'd wanted the blond wig. The stupid monk got everything.

"It's a lovely color on you, Gojyo," Hakkai said.

Gojyo shivered again. Fuck. The priest was disturbingly pretty dressed up as a girl, but Hakkai was... Hakkai was...

...Hakkai was fucking gorgeous.

Cheng had done the leg thing on Hakkai, too, and now he was dressed in a red silk dress that clung to his slim body like a sheath. The fitted top was gathered right where a girl's tits would be, and it looked as if Hakkai had perfect boobs, a little on the small side, but a nice handful. He wore a filmy see-through shawl over his shoulders and Cheng had straightened and trimmed and lacquered Hakkai's hair until it formed a smooth helmet that Gojyo itched to run his fingers through. The monocle was gone, and green eyes glowed under dark lashes. Hakkai's lips matched the red of his dress.

Gojyo's heart pounded a little faster.

Cheng disappeared and returned with a wide-brimmed hat and three huge brightly colored bags. He gave the bags to Hakkai. "For your old clothing," he said. "And for you," he turned to Gojyo, "this." He pinned up Gojyo's hair and arranged the hat over it, then mounded a long piece of cream-colored silk printed with huge red roses over and around Gojyo's shoulders. Before Gojyo could really take it all in, he was wearing black high-heel pumps and blood-red lipstick.

_Hell._ His eyes widened. _I look_ hot!

He tried to turn to see his ass and nearly broke an ankle.

"Small steps! Small steps!" Cheng helped him to his feet. "Pretty steps, not ugly great strides!"

Hakkai minced up and down an aisle to demonstrate. Gojyo swallowed hard, then tried the same thing.

Weird. Like balancing on his tiptoes, but in a really sexy way. He tried it again.

Yeah. Really sexy. Heat ran through his veins a second time.

Hakkai coughed. "Er, about the harness for his...?"

"I have a gaff right here." Cheng dangled a torture device in front of Gojyo. "The dressing room is over there."

The fucking thing took a while to figure out, but eventually Gojyo had his prick pressed flat against his balls and everything held tucked in place between his legs by the g-string thingie, so he exited the dressing room.

"Why doesn't he have to wear one, too?" he asked, tossing his head at Hakkai.

"Because I have a modicum of self-control," Hakkai retorted.

Gojyo frowned. It wasn't his fault if beautiful women – er, men – er, _people_ \- flocked around him. Under present circumstances it was only natural to have a hard-on, for fuck's sake.

"You're _gorgeous!_ Oh, I love redheads. So fun to dress, too. You should get this dress in black as well – so beautiful for the evening. No?" Cheng beamed. "Well in that case, your bill comes to 795 Yuan, please."

Holy fuck. Gojyo was both impressed and mystified. How the hell did women afford to wear clothes? He imagined a street full of naked women and shifted uncomfortably. There wasn't anywhere for his hard-on to go, strapped back like that.

Cheng followed them out the door. "Chatter!" he exclaimed in a loud stage whisper. "Chatter like girlfriends!" Gojyo glanced back at him; Cheng looked exasperated.

Jien was standing just down the street. Shit. They'd have to walk right past him. Gojyo lowered his head and concentrated on taking small steps.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Hakkai asked brightly as they approached. He sent a demure look at Jien, who stepped aside and bowed his head.

"Lovely," Jien agreed, flushing. Gojyo could feel his brother's gaze running over the three of them, so he leaned forward and pretended to giggle into Hakkai's ear, keeping his voice as high and girly as he could.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sanzo demanded in a furious whisper. "Stop making that hideous sound!"

Hakkai trilled with laughter and Jien turned away, even his ears red.

"We did it," Gojyo said. "Shit."

"Of course we did," Hakkai said. He looked way too satisfied and gorgeous. "We're quite beautiful, you know." He winked at a businessman who was openly leering at them, and the man's jaw dropped. Gojyo was pretty sure he was drooling.

"We were lucky. That apothecary wasn't with them. Let's just get back to the fucking inn before the monkey destroys it," Sanzo muttered.

"Yes, I believe Yaone-san would have seen through our disguises easily," Hakkai admitted. "But then, she has expertise that we don't have."

They caused a bit of a sensation when they entered the inn a few minutes later. Gojyo could hear hoarse whispers spreading through the mainly male clientele standing in the lobby. When they reached their rooms, Goku's eyes bulged in a gratifying way.

"N-N-_Never_-tell-me-why!" he stuttered, bright red, and ducked out of the room, Jipuu hard on his heels.

"Great," Sanzo said, sitting on the bed and pulling out his cigarettes. "We've shocked the monkey."

"Mmm."

Something in the sound of Hakkai's agreement made Gojyo take a closer look at him. He caught Hakkai's eyes and was startled to see blatant lust reflected there. Hakkai glanced at Sanzo, then back at Gojyo.

Gojyo couldn't breathe. Shit. He didn't really mean to--

"It's a shame to allow this all to go to waste," Hakkai murmured, brushing the silk of Gojyo's dress with his fingertips, his touch trailing over the back of Gojyo's hand like a whisper. Gojyo's prick strained at its bindings, and Hakkai looked at him approvingly before turning. "Sanzo. Would you be so kind as to unzip me?"

Gojyo thought his eyes would pop out of his head. Hakkai seducing him was one thing – with Gojyo's sex drive, if Hakkai was gonna go queer, Gojyo was his surest bet. But Hakkai seducing Sanzo... that was just fucking scary.

And really, really hot.

Sanzo laid down his cigarettes and stood, then seemed to realize that something was going on, because he hesitated before he reached for Hakkai's back. Gojyo watched as Hakkai turned his head a bit, enough for Sanzo to see his profile, and Sanzo's hand froze into place, cupping Hakkai's shoulder blade through the thin silk.

"Please be careful," Hakkai murmured in a dead sexy voice. "I'd hate to see the fabric damaged."

As if he couldn't help himself, Sanzo slowly caressed the silk with his thumb. Gojyo felt electricity run through him, like the smell of ozone just before a lightning strike.

Hakkai turned his head just a bit more and met Gojyo's gaze. He smiled, a secret, sexy smile, then leaned back a bit into Sanzo's hand, turned his head a bit more and pulled Sanzo into a kiss.

Sanzo started and Gojyo held his breath, worried that the priest would slaughter Hakkai in front of his eyes. Then Sanzo's eyes closed and he groaned into Hakkai's mouth. He slid his hands around Hakkai and pulled him closer. Gojyo licked his lips as he watched Sanzo's hands slide up Hakkai's stomach to caress the silk covering Hakkai's nipples.

Hakkai arched into the touch and moaned. "Sanzo," he whispered.

Sanzo growled and Gojyo could see his fingers find and tweak Hakkai's nipples through the thin fabric. Hakkai gasped, red silk tenting over his growing erection.

Shit. Gojyo dropped his hat to the other bed and ran his hands through his hair to make it fall normal again, moving slowly so he wouldn't distract the other two. Hakkai had turned in Sanzo's arms and was working the priest's wig off while opening himself to Sanzo's hungry mouth. Fuck. Who knew the monk knew how to kiss like that? On one hand, there was something seriously wrong with that, but on the other hand... Damn.

Sanzo brushed Hakkai's shoulders, and Hakkai's shawl slid to the floor in a cascade of lace, the platinum blond wig entangled within it. Hakkai pulled away, breathing hard, to glance at Gojyo and smile before Sanzo pulled him around for another kiss. His lipstick was smeared, some of it nearly worn off, in the same sexy half-naked way that always turned Gojyo on when he saw a woman's well-kissed mouth.

Gojyo locked the door. No way in hell the monkey was gonna interrupt _this._

The only sounds in the room were the wet slide of tongues and lips and the breathy moans that Hakkai was making as Sanzo ran his hands across Hakkai's back and struggled with the zipper. It was weird, just totally fucking weird, like Hakkai and Sanzo were some seriously hot chicks making out, not the assholes he traveled with. If anyone had ever asked him before, 'say, Gojyo, you guys get it on with each other?' he'd have looked at them as if they were nuts, then probably would have smashed a beer bottle over their heads. Now--

\--Now, Sanzo needed help with Hakkai's zipper.

Gojyo slowly walked over to them. The click of his high heels on the wood floor made his prick swell with every staccato step. "I'll get that, cowboy," he whispered to Sanzo as he pressed himself to Hakkai's back. He slowly lowered the zipper. As the dress parted, Gojyo ran a hand down Hakkai's side, pressing against his silk-clad waist. It didn't go in like a woman's did, and it was much harder, all taut muscle, but Hakkai pushed his ass back into Gojyo's groin just like a girl would. Gojyo bent to kiss the nape of Hakkai's neck and then bit it, soothing the mark with his tongue after.

"Help me get him to the bed," Sanzo commanded hoarsely. He bent and lifted Hakkai behind the knees, tipping him neatly backwards into Gojyo's arms. They carried him to the bed and stretched him out.

Hakkai's pupils were so dilated that Gojyo could hardly see a trace of green. "Fuck," he whispered as he knelt by the bed and pulled Hakkai towards him. Then they were kissing.

It was like coming home, or at least, what coming home probably would have been like if Gojyo had ever had one. Hakkai's mouth welcomed him, embraced him, escorted him in and sat him in the best seat in the house. Gojyo groaned into Hakkai's mouth and tried to give as good as he got, because what was home, anyway? except that Hakkai should be there, too.

The pressure from the goddamn torture device binding his prick was starting to hurt like hell. Backing away from Hakkai's mouth to adjust himself, Gojyo froze.

Sanzo was kissing Hakkai's feet.

Gojyo was dumbfounded. Fuck. The monk even had _kinks_. Gojyo's world felt as if it had been turned on its head, but since it was sexy, he'd deal, even if it killed him.

Sanzo looked closer to being a devout monk worshipping Hakkai's foot than he ever did while he was wearing his goddamn Sanzo robes. He knelt at the end of the bed, one of Hakkai's feet lifted, the red spike-heeled shoe pressed against his cheek as he ran his tongue along the place where instep skin and shoe leather met. Hakkai shifted restlessly as Sanzo licked and sucked, moaning when he finally slipped the shoe off and drew Hakkai's toes into his mouth.

"Gojyo," Hakkai gasped. "Stand up, please."

He turned to meet Hakkai's eyes. Shit. Was Hakkai going to kick him out? He stood, stumbling a bit because he'd forgotten he was still wearing high heels.

"Turn around."

Gojyo turned, closing his eyes. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He should have known that he didn't compare to the monk, but hell, this whole thing had taken him by surprise and all he needed was some time to experiment a little...

"You have the most beautiful ass," Hakkai said reverently.

"...Huh?" Gojyo looked over his shoulder. Yeah, Hakkai was really goggling his ass.

"I want to touch you, Gojyo."

"Shit, yes," Gojyo breathed. He backed up and felt Hakkai's hands slide over his silk-clad bottom, then slip under the dress to caress his bare ass.

"You aren't wearing pants," he said in delight.

"Wasn't much reason to, with the harness," Gojyo explained.

"Oh!" Hakkai's hands slipped up until they met the elastic of the gaff. He followed it around until he felt the taut restraining strap that was digging almost painfully into Gojyo's crack. Fingers followed the strap downwards and Gojyo spread his legs.

Fingers brushed against his flattened cock and – damn it all to hell – Gojyo whimpered. He felt like a fool; it was such a needy sound.

Hakkai seemed fascinated by how Gojyo's cock pointed backwards and how his balls tucked up into his groin. "You're truly flat, aren't you?" he murmured. "I imagine it's uncomfortable."

"You have no idea," Gojyo groaned. "I think it's gonna break if I get much harder."

He heard Hakkai gasp and a wet sound, so he turned.

Sanzo had dragged Hakkai's pants down to his knees and pushed the red silk dress up until it pooled around Hakkai's waist and now had Hakkai's cock deep in his throat. Hakkai arched off the bed, his fingers pressing painfully against Gojyo's strangled cock, his legs effectively immobilized by Sanzo's weight and his hobbled knees.

"Gojyo," Hakkai said, breathless, "I want to taste you. No!" he added as Gojyo began to hike up his dress to take the gaff off. "Leave it on. Kneel over me, facing Sanzo."

Gojyo kicked off his shoes and got on the bed, straddling Hakkai's head while Hakkai piled pillows higher and lay back. He shivered as puffs of Hakkai's breath stirred the small hairs on his inner thighs. Then Gojyo carefully lowered himself and let Hakkai guide him into position.

Hakkai's mouth was on him.

"Oh fuck!" Gojyo said, falling forward. Since his prick couldn't move, it was captive to the heat and dampness of Hakkai's tongue and lips, and since he couldn't come with his prick all pressed back like that, all he could do was to shiver convulsively as sensation built and built until he truly _did_ think something would break. He could hear someone in the room babbling nonsense and it was only when he saw Sanzo's mouth was still occupied with Hakkai's cock that he realized it was him.

"...too much, oh christ so hot shit shit shit yes ungh Hakkai, fuck, I love your mouth but I gotta stop before it snaps in two, man, please please please oh god fuck take it off..."

Hakkai ran his hands up and down Gojyo's thighs and he keened at the brilliant sensation of calloused skin against his denuded, oversensitized legs. He nuzzled Hakkai's stomach, desperate to do something with his mouth. Or at least, that's what he told himself as he pulled Sanzo away from Hakkai's cock and kissed him deep.

Oh, holy fuck, he tasted like Hakkai. Gojyo groaned and pulled Sanzo closer. "I wanna suck you, man," he gasped against Sanzo's mouth. "Come up here and give me your prick."

Sanzo smirked and wiped his mouth, smearing lipstick across his face. He kicked his shoes under the bed and let Gojyo peel the silk trousers and his pants off. Then Gojyo grabbed Sanzo's ass and pulled him up the bed until he was reclining next to Hakkai and Gojyo could get his mouth on Sanzo's cock.

Gojyo had never had another man's cock in his mouth before, not even when he'd been living on the street, and now he couldn't for the life of him imagine why he'd been so stupid. Sanzo's prick tasted of salt and sweat and filled his mouth until he nearly gagged, and it was so sexy that he almost forgot about Hakkai torturing him through the goddamn g-string thingie. He made his mouth as wet as he could, knowing how good it felt when chicks did that for him. A flick of his tongue against the sensitive spot under the crown rewarded him with a bubble of bitter liquid, and he eagerly dipped his tongue into Sanzo's slit to taste more.

A hand knotted in his hair and pulled. "Enough," Sanzo growled, panting. "Someone's going to fuck me now or I'll kill you both."

Gojyo groaned and moved off Hakkai, clutching his prick through the very damp gaff. "Hakkai, you gotta let me take this off," he said.

"All right, Gojyo. I'll take care of it in a moment." Hakkai slid off the bed and pulled at Sanzo, who scooted over to lie in the middle. "Gojyo, I want you to use this on Sanzo." He dug through his pack and pulled out some hand cream. "Be generous."

Gojyo leered at Sanzo. "You bet. Spread those thighs, priest man. I'm about to ream your ass."

"Promises, promises," muttered Sanzo. "Just get on with it, moron."

Gojyo bent to his task and nearly freaked when cool metal slid against his groin from behind.

"Don't move," Hakkai said.

He felt the metal shift and heard the sound of scissors cutting through cloth, then the damned thong elastic snapped. His cock and balls dropped and he nearly came on the spot, the relief so intense and instantaneous. He grabbed his prick to sooth it and pushed some more crème up Sanzo's hole.

"You're quite well-endowed," Hakkai said. Gojyo felt him push up his dress so that he could kiss Gojyo's ass. "I want to see you put that lovely penis into Sanzo, now."

And because Hakkai always got what Hakkai wanted, Gojyo slipped between Sanzo's legs, pulled Sanzo's hips up and sank inside him.

Sanzo cursed and pushed his hips against Gojyo's groin, grabbing his cock. "Move it, asshole!"

Gojyo would have really liked to torment the fucker by going nice and slow and deep for an hour or two at least, but his poor abused prick had quite another agenda and he began to plunge into Sanzo with smooth, eager strokes. He could feel Hakkai's hands on his ass, then something cold smeared around his asshole and at just about the same moment his sex-frenzied brain realized that he was about to lose his cherry, there was a burning, stretching sorta filled-up feeling in his ass and the point was moot.

"Ite-t-t-t-t-t," he said, then, "oh," and "ah," and "shit, yeah!" and he was pounding into Sanzo who was wearing a girl's tunic and fisting his angry-looking cock with an angry-looking expression of bliss on his face while Hakkai pounded into _his_ ass, probably with some kind of polite lust-look or something, and fuck! sex had never, never been as hot as it was now that the three of them all looked like girls with dicks and no tits and were in a fucking daisy-chain assfuck.

Then Sanzo started coming and the fucker aimed for Gojyo's dress _deliberately_ and got thick white strands of come all over the boob part of the purple silk and it was so hot that Gojyo shot his load deep inside Sanzo's ass and hoped that the monk would have to walk bowlegged for a week. Then he felt Hakkai stiffen behind him and warmth spread through his insides and realized that he'd be lucky if _he_ wasn't walking like a sailor for a week, and then they were all collapsed in a heap of semen, hard male bodies and bright silk dresses covered with come and sweat.

They lay there and panted for a while, until Gojyo slipped out of Sanzo with a sort of little 'pop' and Hakkai did the same to him a few seconds later. Then Gojyo squirmed around, ignoring Sanzo's curses, until he was sprawled half on top of him and Hakkai squirmed a bit more gracefully into a position half-draped over Gojyo and shit, Gojyo figured he could sleep for a week.

Too bad about the dress. Er, all the dresses, probably. God, they'd been hot.

Gojyo had started to drift off, his head pillowed on Sanzo's silk-clad chest, Hakkai's arm and leg warm across his body when he thought, _Shit. We still need to shop for clothes tomorrow. We can get more._

The gold card. Nobody would notice if he snatched it for a few minutes and ran back to Cheng's place. He breathed in deep, lost in the smell of sex and Sanzo and Hakkai.

Yeah. Tomorrow. Early, if he could wake up before the others did.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_At Houtou Castle_

"I still can't shake the feeling that I know those three women who flirted with me today." Dokugakuji eyed the flimsy wisp of sleepwear that he'd finally persuaded Kougaiji they should give Yaone for her birthday. "Especially the one in the hat and purple dress."

"Eggplant," Kougaiji corrected absently. He held the negligee to his chest. "I'm still not convinced this is an appropriate gift," he said, frowning. "Isn't it... intimate?"

Dokugakuji's mouth went dry. Now that Kougaiji's limiters were off and he'd changed back to his normal shirtless battle vest, the wisp of purple – eggplant, whatever – stretched across his golden-skinned chest reminded Doku of the way the purple silk had stretched over the tall woman's ass earlier in the day.

He cleared his throat. "Nah," Dokugakuji said. "She'll love it."

The first phase of his seduction plan had worked like a charm. The second involved him, Kou, Yaone, the negligee and a few bottles of champagne during Yaone's birthday celebration tomorrow night.

"You know, Kou," he added as the prince continued to frown at the negligee, "I bet you'd look good in that color..." He caught himself and shut up before he said too much.

He needed to go back to the store. Tomorrow, if he could arrange it. He looked at the lace against Kou's chest. Yeah. Tomorrow.

Early.


End file.
